Adolescence (mi versión)
by Ai Utae
Summary: En el momento en el que las cosas comienzan a cambiar es curioso mirar hacia el pasado. "La hora de jugar al papá y a la mamá se acabó..." "Dejaré pasar tu infantil excusa, sólo si de esa forma puedo acariciar tu suave cabello" Tree-shot basado en la canción "Adolescence" de los Kagamine. ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON,INCESTO.
1. Nuestros dedos ya no calzan

En el momento en el que las cosas comienzan a cambiar es curioso mirar hacia el pasado.

Rin y Len. Dos nombres que se complementaban al igual que el apellido que compartían, ambos el reflejo del otro al momento de nacer, con la única diferencia de sus respectivos géneros. Sus padres murieron al poco tiempo de su llegada, por lo que los gemelos crecieron sin nunca conocerlos, más allá de una vieja fotografía familiar.

Pasaron su infancia en la mansión de su tutor, una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños que vestía predominantemente de color rojo. A la llegada de estos pequeños, el recinto sólo poseía una habitación de huéspedes, aislada en lo alto del ala oeste de la gigantesca mansión, la cual se convirtió en la habitación de los gemelos. Aquella habitación poseía una vasta cama, originalmente para uso de los huéspedes, que les quedaba un poco grande a los pequeños hermanos; y también poseía un baño propio, evidencia del aislamiento y privacidad que supone una habitación de invitados.

Como la mansión en la cual vivían los hermanos Kagamine era tan amplia no faltaban los lugares en donde jugar, en especial en el enorme jardín vestido de hermosas rosas. Jugaban a que el valiente caballero rescataba a la hermosa princesa. Eran el compañero del otro, compartían un vínculo que sólo aquel que hubiese compartido el vientre materno podría llegar comprender.

Hacían todo juntos, jugaban juntos, comían juntos, leían cuentos juntos, dormían juntos y se bañaban juntos... hasta cierto día de invierno. De forma repentina Rin decidió bañarse antes que Len, sola. Len se dio cuenta de esto cuando la vio salir del baño con su pijama y frotándose su húmedo cabello rubio con una toalla. Esto lo extrañó y decidió preguntarle al respecto una vez acostados en su cama para dormir.

—Rin... ¿Estás dormida? —preguntó Len en un susurro.

—No. ¿Qué sucede? —respondió ella también en un susurro.

—Es que hoy... te bañaste sin mí, tan sólo me preguntaba... si te ocurrió algo, o si te enojaste conmigo... por si hice algo que te molestara...

—¡N-No es nada! —respondió rápidamente Rin con un sonrojo en su rostro— De verdad no te preocupes... no estoy enojada ni nada, es sólo que... creo que a partir de ahora debo bañarme sola.

Len estaba extrañado, durante sus once años de vida nunca había visto a Rin tratando de hacer cosas por su cuenta, sintió como si su lazo especial se hubiese debilitado un poco. Esa noche no enlazaron sus manos al dormir.

Pero la razón de esta repentina decisión era algo que Len desconocía, y era el rojo tinte que manchó la ropa interior de su hermana ese día, y que lo haría cada mes el resto de su vida.

Los días comenzaron a pasar cada vez más rápido. Ya no jugaban los juegos que solían jugar, ya no leían historias infantiles, las comidas comenzaron a hacerse más silenciosas, pero aún compartían aquella cama que ya no se les hacia tan grande.

Cierta noche Rin y Len dormían juntos, como era de costumbre. Ya poseían 13 años de edad. Len padecía de un ligero insomnio, tan sólo observaba a su hermana dormir, la cual se volvía cada día más bella. Su cuerpo estaba distinto, sus manos ya no calzaban con las suyas, sus caderas se habían comenzado a formar y sus pechos... se sonrojo un poco al mirarlos, habían comenzado a crecer. Escuchaba su suave respiración que provenía de sus labios entreabiertos, aquellos labios rosas que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Predominaba un silencio absoluto en la habitación, por lo que escuchaba con claridad sus propios latidos, los cuales comenzaban a latir cada vez más fuerte sobre su pecho. Acarició con suavidad los rubios cabellos que se asomaban sobre el rostro de Rin, y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. Se quedó unos segundos observándola mientras que lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella, colocando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de ella, rozando sus alientos. Rin se encontraba completamente dormida, hecho que incentivó a Len a unir lentamente sus labios con los de ella en un tímido beso. Aquel beso comenzó a hacerse más intenso cuando sintió las manos de Rin entrelazarse en su cabello, agitándose sus respiraciones, aumentando su pulso. Len comenzó a bajar su mano, pasando por el cuello, los hombros, llegando hasta el tirante de la camisa de dormir de Rin, que comenzó a deslizar por su suave piel, a punto de descubrir sus pechos... Cuando despierta violentamente sudado, con los cabellos alborotados, y con un gran problema en su entrepierna. Rin despertó alarmada en reacción al movimiento causado por Len, quién despertó de golpe.

—Mmm... ¿Len? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sí... eso creo —mintió el joven, con el rostro sonrojado—. No te preocupes, vuelve a dormir, Rin.

Esa noche Len no pudo seguir durmiendo.

* * *

><p>foto rin y len bañandose juntos n_n (ignoren a kaito en la ventana ¬.¬) .<p>

sp8 . fotolog photo / 8 / 40 / 118 / len_rm / 1246563504732_f . jpg

(borren los espacios)


	2. No apagues la luz

Los sueños como aquellos comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes, no sólo en el varón, sino que también en la chica, cuyas fantasías no tardaron en hacerse presentes. La adolescencia comenzaba a aparecer, junto con el deseo sexual. Sus primeras experiencias sexuales se llevaron a cabo en el baño, el único lugar donde se encontraban separados y con privacidad... con una sola persona en mente. Cada risa se volvía una mirada profunda, las espiadas de reojo entre la habitación y el baño comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes, los roces de manos venían acompañados con un fuerte latido... acciones que venían enlazadas siempre con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

Sólo que algo andaba mal, realmente mal, y era la persona que poseían al lado, aquella persona que había sido su compañera de vida, con la que compartía un profundo e inexplicable lazo, aquella persona que no podía traspasar los límites del amor fraternal, donde el pecado se hacía presente. HERMANOS. Palabra que retumbaba en las cabezas de los jóvenes y que ponían fin a cada fantasía que se asomaba, al igual que la vieja fotografía familiar que se encontraba enmarcada en su habitación.

Los silencios comenzaban a hacerse más largos, las miradas no podían ser sino incómodas, casi no se tocaban cuando entraban temblando en su cama. Pesadillas con pasillos oscuros sin salida, donde la única luz alumbraba una manzana, una roja manzana que era recogida por un par de manos similares, una lágrima silenciosa...

Fue en una mañana de primavera, cuando los gemelos ya poseían catorce años de edad, en la cual su tutor se les acercó para discutir un tema de suma importancia. Con sus catorce años ya no correspondía seguir compartiendo habitación, por lo que se decidió hacer una re acomodación en la mansión para darle a Len una habitación propia. La tensión era tanta entre ambos por lo que ninguno protestó, pero Len fue el primero que accedió y se retiró, dejando a Rin con una mirada triste y un inevitable nudo en la garganta.

"La hora de jugar al papá y a la mamá se acabó..."

¿Qué les había sucedido? ¿Se supone que eso era lo normal? ¿Toda esa indiferencia estaba vinculada con el crecer? Y ahora, lo único que les quedaba del hermoso vinculo que compartían, la hora de dormir, ¿También iba a desaparecer?

Puede que durante el día los gemelos parecían incómodos, pero durante la noche pareciese que nada había cambiado, seguían siendo sus fieles compañeros de vida, a excepción en el momento que entraban entre las sábanas. Rin simplemente no podía aceptar que le quitasen lo último que les quedaba, y le dolía que su gemelo lo hubiese aceptado tan rápido. Pero lo que Len realmente pensaba era que era mejor para los dos, de esa forma el riesgo era menor... porque de lo contrario, si todo seguía como estaba, a ese paso... no sabría lo que podría llegar a pasar. HERMANOS, retumbó nuevamente la palabra en la mente del joven, esa palabra que se había vuelto dolorosa, comprimiendo lentamente el corazón de ambos.

Ese mismo día Len obtuvo habitación separada, a la cual no veía la hora de llegar, ya que paso horas charlando con su hermana, evitando el momento de la despedida, mientras que en el gran salón se llevaba a cabo un majestuoso baile.

Cepillaron el rubio cabello del otro, como era de costumbre antes de dormir, con un pequeño rastro de tristeza, conscientes de que aquella era la última vez. Por la misma razón, fue la vez que más tardaron en dicha tarea, lo hicieron de manera suave y delicada.

Luego ambos se sentaron sobre su cama, sin ninguna disposición de separarse. Realmente parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado cuando estaban juntos... pero ambos sabían que nada era ni volvería a ser como era antes. La conversación llegaba a su fin. En el momento que Rin posó suavemente su mano sobre la de Len, las carcajadas de ambos volvieron a disolverse en una profunda y seria mirada, sus idénticos ojos turquesa se fundían en un océano de sentimientos que sólo se pueden transmitir a través de la mirada, volviéndose uno sólo, como solía ser desde un comienzo. Parecía como si el tiempo avanzara más lento, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus respiraciones se acortaban, sus latidos aumentaban.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —rompió el trance en joven con una voz más grave de lo usual.

La muchacha quedó en shock por unos segundos, el cual acabó cuando reaccionó con el beso de su hermano sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches, mi princesa... —concluyó, levantándose suavemente para dirigirse a la puerta a paso lento.

"¿Aahh? ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Len?... Ya se va... Len... No... ¿Eso fue? ¿Ya nunca más volverás? ¡Len! ¡No! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No, por favor! ¡LEN!"

La mano de Len estaba a pocos centímetros del interruptor de la luz, mientras que su otra mano ya estaba sobre la manilla de la puerta, cuando su brazo es detenido por una pequeña mano. Len volteó sorprendido al encontrarse con una jadeante Rin con cabeza gacha.

—R-Rin...

—¡No apagues la luz! —exclamó Rin. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron más por la sorpresa— Yo... yo no quiero dormir sola... aún —su mano apretó el brazo de su hermano con más fuerza al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Len sonrió mientras se daba vuelta por completo para encontrarse frente a su hermana.

—¿Todavía te dan miedo los monstruos? ¿No crees que eso en un poco infantil, mi princesa?

Rin, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermano. Len se dio cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado al ver los brillantes ojos de Rin, que suplicantemente amenazaban con lágrimas. Fijaron su mirada en el otro, escrutando hasta lo más profundo de sus iris turquesa. Lo que en un principio fue confusión se convirtió en un entendimiento absoluto, que se logró mediante el lenguaje de las miradas. Ambos sentían lo mismo y ambos sabían qué hacer.


	3. Dulce y bello: Pecado

Sin decir una palabra Len cerró la puerta con llave, tomó a Rin de la mano antes de apagar la luz, y se dirigió a su cama que habían compartido durante años. Suavemente se recostó sobre su hermana, quien ya se había recostado sigilosamente en el silencio de la oscura habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luna llena y un despejado cielo lleno de estrellas.

Se miraron a los ojos, buscando la culpabilidad en el otro. Sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Ambos sabían que ya no había vuelta hacia atrás, y que estaban juntos en esto, como siempre, y por siempre, juntos.

"Dejaré pasar tu infantil excusa, sólo si de esa forma puedo acariciar tu suave cabello"

Len tomó una de las manos de Rin y la besó dulcemente, luego se unieron en un cálido abrazo. El adolescente acariciaba con una mano la nuca y el cuero cabelludo de la rubia, recorriendo con sus dedos entre sus cabellos, con movimientos suaves y lentos ¡Cómo había deseado acariciar los rubios y sedosos cabellos de su hermana! Rin cerró sus ojos ante tal exquisita caricia, simplemente abrazaba a Len, con su agitada respiración en su oído.

—Len... te quiero, Len... —pronunció en un susurro apenas audible en el oído de su gemelo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un aumento en la intensidad de su abrazo. Len apretó con más fuerza, Rin soltó un suspiro.

—Rin... —dijo el rubio en un suspiro— yo te quiero, más de lo que te imaginas.

Al escuchar esto Rin abrió sus ojos. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadía a ambos gemelos, miedo, alegría, temor, deseo, inseguridad, ternura, preocupación, amor, tentación, cariño, remordimiento, pasión... Un dulce y bello pecado.

Sus corazones ardían de pasión, en constante competencia, era incierto saber cuál de los dos sonidos era el más audible, golpes incesantes sobre sus pechos, deseo de sincronizar ambos corazones. Se separaron un poco de su abrazo para mirarse fijamente, uniendo sus frentes. Lentamente enlazaron sus manos, una sobre la otra, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos rostros estaban de un vívido color rojo, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acortarse.

—Entonces... esta noche, ¿volverás a ser mi caballero? —pregunto la pequeña en algo similar a un jadeo.

—Sólo si vuelves a ser mi princesa para rescatarte —besó sus rojos pómulos con suavidad—. Seré tu caballero por siempre...

Entre cerraron los ojos, a medida que su proximidad iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. Sus alientos chocaban a muy corta distancia, tan corta como para devolverse. Sus húmedos labios estirados se encontraban aproximadamente a un centímetro de distancia, ya casi cerraban sus ojos por completo. El estruendoso sonido de las campanadas de media noche fue testigo del momento en el que unieron sus labios formando el primer beso de ambos, un primer beso lleno de ternura, un primer beso más especial que ningún otro, donde la inexperiencia no fue obstáculo para hacerlo perfecto.

Las campanadas de media noche se dejaban oír por toda la mansión, su hermoso beso no acababa. Len acarició con su mano libre la mejilla de su hermana, mientras ésta levantó la suya y desarmó la alta y tirante coleta de su gemelo, dejando que su rebelde y largo cabello, que era del mismo largo que el suyo, cayera sobre sus ojos y cuello. La mano se Rin seguía sobre su cabeza, deslizándose sobre su nuca cuando deshicieron su cálido beso para volver a mirarse los rostros. Ninguno percibía inseguridad en el otro, ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, a pesar de que sabían bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Se querían, se amaban, se deseaban... a pesar de que nadie lo pudiese comprender, sólo importaban los dos en ese mágico momento.

La mano de Rin fue descendiendo lentamente hasta encontrar el firme nudo de la amarilla corbata alrededor del cuello de Len, con intenciones de hacerlo ceder con los dedos. Len, quien seguía mirando a su hermana fijamente a los ojos, tomó su mano que se encontraba próxima a su cuello, induciendo una leve caricia e intensifico la mirada de forma más firme.

En un rápido pero suave movimiento desenlazaron sus manos, y de forma casi violenta Rin tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Len y esté apretó firmemente la espalda de su hermana, uniendo nuevamente sus labios en un profundo beso. Pero este beso era diferente al anterior, era más intenso, más violento, más fuerte, lleno de pasión. Acercaron sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, con sus piernas enlazadas, aplicando cada vez más fuerza.

Sus temperaturas comenzaban a subir considerablemente, los movimientos surgían de manera desesperada. Rin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len. Len lamió suavemente el labio inferior de su hermana, provocando que ésta emitiese un sutil gemido, el cuál fue suficiente para lograr que abriera su boca dejando paso a la intensa lengua de Len dentro de ella. Al encontrarse sus lenguas comenzaron un eterno juego, a veces suave, a veces violento, pasando de un lado a otro, de boca en boca, creando una simetría perfecta. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran la viva imagen de ello.

La mano de Rin volvió a ocuparse de la tarea que dejó pendiente con la corbata de Len, aflojando de forma más violenta el nudo, desarmándolo de casi un tirón. Rápidamente Len agarró su negro chaleco sin mangas y lo levantó con disposición de deshacerse de él, separando por un breve segundo sus labios de los de Rin, dándole oportunidad de respirar. Rápidamente volvió a reanudar su apasionado beso una vez se deshizo de la prenda, mientras Rin se deshacía por fin de la corbata amarilla.

Lentamente la mano de Len comenzó a ascender a lo largo de la pierna de Rin, por debajo de su blanco vestido, mientras que ella comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su gemelo. Rin llevaba únicamente la parte inferior de su ropa interior, por lo que la mano de Len se detuvo al llegar a su cadera, al momento que ella se deshizo de la camisa de su hermano. La mano libre de Len se posó sobre la cintura de Rin, mientras que ella acariciaba su desnudo torso.

Tímidamente, la mano de Len que se encontraba en la cintura de Rin comenzó a subir para llegar al encuentro con uno de sus senos. Cuando llegó a su destino se deslizó suavemente sobre éste, lo que hizo que Rin se erizara emitiendo un ligero sonido de placer. Al ver la positiva reacción de su gemela, Len comenzó a aumentar la intensidad, de la misma forma que aumentaban los gemidos de su gemela. Los pezones de la muchacha estaban visiblemente erectos a través de la delgada tela de su delicado y fino vestido, su respiración se había vuelto agitada. Len se había relajado y perdió toda timidez al ver la excitación que le provocaba a Rin. La mano que estaba sobre su cadera por debajo del vestido recordó su ubicación cuando comenzó a subir, pasando por su cintura, llegando finalmente al lugar deseado. Comenzó a tocar directamente el otro seno de la muchacha, provocando una audible excitación. Rin comenzó a jadear repetidamente el nombre de Len entre gemidos y suspiros, una y otra vez.

Len ya no podía parar, le encantaba el sonido de su voz al pronunciar su nombre con excitación. Todas las veces que se había imaginado escucharla de esa forma, todos los sueños en los que la veía de esa forma... definitivamente ninguno podía superar lo que realmente estaba viviendo.

Comenzó a masajear los erectos pezones de su hermana son las yemas de sus dedos. Rin cerró sus ojos en reacción susurrando repetidamente el nombre de su hermano, subiendo y bajando el volumen de su voz. Len levantó la blanca tela que le impedía ver sus pechos, dispuesto a deshacerse de ella para poder ver a su hermana mejor. Cuando descubrió por completo los pechos de Rin y se deshizo de la prenda, en lugar de ver dos senos vio dos puños cerrados y dos brazos que formaban una cruz sobre su pecho, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y descubrió una sonrojada Rin, cuya vergüenza estaba expresada en sus ojos. Len sonrió divertido, luego de forma tierna se acercó a su oído y pronunció dulcemente:

—No te avergüences, eres hermosa.

—Es que... todavía son... muy pequeños —expresó ella sonrojándose aún más.

Len soltó una pequeña risita y beso suavemente el cuello de Rin.

—Eres perfecta para mí, tal como eres.

El beso y las palabras simplemente derritieron a Rin, quien no forcejeó en el intento de Len para soltar sus brazos, más su sonrojo no desapareció. Al contemplar por primera vez los senos de su hermana, la mirada de Len se iluminó, haciendo que abriese más sus párpados. El deseo de volver a taparse invadió a Rin, pero sus manos seguían bajo el control de su hermano. Len, al sentir la leve fuerza impuesta desde las manos de su gemela volvió a soltar una risita, y se recostó sobre ella poniendo en contacto su torso con su pecho, y se acercó a su oído.

—Te dije que eras hermosa —susurró con una voz seductora.

Acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Rin. Esto pilló a la adolescente con la guardia baja, y erizó su columna hasta encontrar como tope el peso del cuerpo de Len. El rubio siguió por besar su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando rastro hasta llegar nuevamente a su oreja. Las reacciones de movimiento de Rin se convirtieron en reacciones audibles, soltando varios gemidos incesantes. Luego de explorar la oreja de Rin volvió al cuello, esta vez mordiendo y succionándolo, dejando visibles marcas de su pasión. Rin casi cegada por el placer no pudo sentir dolor alguno, por lo tanto Len comenzó a dejar su delicadeza de lado.

Una vez que Rin volvió a verse envuelta en el éxtasis, Len se separó de a poco de su cuerpo para volver a observar sus senos. Los acarició nuevamente de forma más ardua que antes, en especial sus pezones, con los cuales comenzó a juguetear apretando y estirando. Luego acercó su cabeza al torso de la chica, quien el primer contacto que sintió fueron los revoltosos cabellos que colgaban del rostro de Len. La torturó un poco con la espera, Rin quería sentir más que solo sus cabellos, y se empezó a impacientar. Esto le agradó un poco a Len, quien decidió dejar de torturarla. Lo próximo que sintió fueron los húmedos labios de Len en sus pezones, esto provocó que se apretara su intimidad. Luego de sus labios sintió su traviesa lengua sobre ella, su intimidad no dejaba de palpitar cada vez que su lengua se movía, dejando un rastro de saliva de un pezón a otro. Mientras Len hacia su tarea Rin le acariciaba su rubio cabello, haciendo múltiples masajes en su cuero cabelludo y cuello.

Era simplemente asombroso, pero Len no era el único que quería escuchar su nombre repetidas veces, Rin también deseaba escuchar a su hermano gritar, asique se dio vuelta empujando a Len quedando sobre él. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Len ante tal inesperado y osado acto, Rin volvió a unir sus labios introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su gemelo en otro apasionado beso. Len recorrió la desnuda espalda de su gemela con la yema de los dedos mientras ésta le lamía los labios, desviando sus besos a lo largo de su cuello, turnando labios y lengua, llegando al lóbulo de la oreja. Al ver que Len comenzaba a jadear decidió llegar más lejos e introdujo su lengua en su oído, Len ya comenzaba a gemir.

Rin continuó su trabajo y comenzó a masajear el torso desnudo de Len, en especial el área de los pezones, para ver si también sentía el mismo placer que ella hace un rato, lo que descubrió cuando empezó a lamerlos. Len comenzaba a perder el control.

—R-Rin, ah... Rin... ¡Rin!... ¡Ah! —comenzó a suspirar repetidamente su nombre invirtiendo los papeles de hace un rato.

Rin sonrió traviesamente al tener satisfactorios resultados, pero quería hacerlo gritar más fuerte. Se recostó más sobre él y bajo una de sus manos, agarrando su ya erecto miembro sobre sus pantalones.

—¡RIN! —gritó fuerte en tono de placer. La rubia ya había comenzado a desabrochar dicha prenda.

"Eso es jugar sucio..." pensó el excitado muchacho.

En un movimiento rápido Rin volvió a encontrarse debajo de Len, esta vez indefensa, ya que él se apoderó de sus manos tomándolas por las muñecas. La lujuria se había apoderado de él. La chica se sintió asustada y excitada a la vez. Len encontró entre las revueltas sábanas su corbata y amarró con ingenio las mano de Rin dejándolas altas, más arriba de su cabeza. Cuando sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse se besaron otra vez, ambos con los rostros hirviendo. Len mantuvo las manos de Rin en alto con su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha venia subiendo por sus piernas. Rin gemía, lo único que podía hacer tan inmovilizada como estaba era besarle, y se esmeró en ello mordisqueando, chupando y lamiendo sus labios y lengua.

La mano de Len venía rozando el entrepiernas de Rin, tan sólo presionó uno de sus dedos sobre su última prenda, la que se encontraba húmeda.

—¡Aaahhh! —chilló Rin en reacción erizando su espalda hacia atrás mostrando su cuello.

Se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Len, quien luego acercó su boca al cuello de Rin para besarlo con suavidad mientras ella jadeaba con violencia. Presionó nuevamente en su intimidad con un segundo dedo, masajeando lentamente en círculos su erecto clítoris. Los gemidos ya habían dejado de ser susurros y se habían convertido en gritos. El placer no dejaba de aumentar, Rin no se dejaba de mojar. Len colocó su mano sobre el ombligo, y ahí comenzó su ruta. Era curioso que alguna vez hubiesen estado conectados por ese orificio, probablemente pronto estarían conectados por otro orificio diferente...

Desvió esos pensamientos rápidamente de su mente, y ver a Rin tan excitada lo ayudó a hacerlo. Len comenzó a bajar su mano por su plano vientre, haciéndole unas ligeras cosquillas, manteniendo sus labios en su cuello. Metió su mano por debajo de su última prenda.

—¡AAAHHH! —se escapó estruendosamente de los labios de Rin cuando Len introdujo un dedo por su abertura.

Len sintió inmediatamente la humedad del interior de Rin. Ambos estaban completamente sudados. Rin estaba sonrojada mientras sentía moverse el travieso dedo de Len dentro de ella, su intimidad no paraba de palpitar, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más mojada, cosa que su hermano también notaba. Volvió a gritar cuando sintió el segundo dedo introducirse dentro de ella, mientras sus manos seguían prisioneras, y comenzó un juego de lenguas que duró hasta que Len volvió a mover sus dedos, haciendo que la chica gimiese de forma inevitable. Len se deshizo su ropa interior para tener mejor movilidad. Rin tenía sus ojos empañados de placer, estaba tan excitada que no podía preocuparse más por el pudor. El adolescente retiró su mano para acercársela a la boca y lamió sus dedos para conocer el sabor de su hermana, lamiéndose lentamente los labios como si acabase de comer un postre. Pero no fue suficiente, quería sentir su sabor directamente, y también quería ver la reacción de su gemela.

Soltó las manos de Rin para recorrer su cuerpo con ambas manos, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Tomándola desde sus rodillas las abrió, luego acomodó sus manos sobre sus muslos, acercó su rostro a la entrada del sexo de la muchacha y estampó un suave beso en la intimidad de su gemela. Rin gemía a un ritmo muy acelerado. Luego sacó su curiosa lengua y lamió suavemente toda la zona, colocando la punta de su lengua en su clítoris. Rin tomó la cabeza de Len con ambas manos acercándolo más a su orificio, el cual pedía desesperadamente más. Len lamía con más velocidad y profundidad. Ya no sabía si estaba más mojada su lengua o la zona que lamía. La dulce esencia de Rin era deliciosa. Metió toda su lengua en la vagina de su hermana, lo que provocó el grito más fuerte de la pequeña, sobre todo cuando la empezó a mover. Levantó una de sus manos y colocó uno de sus dedos dentro de la pequeña boca de la chica, y ella comenzó a lamerlo frenéticamente. Rin no dejaba de moverse, comenzaba a marearse de tanto placer, sus paredes uterinas no dejaban de palpitar... necesitaba de Len... lo necesitaba... dentro de ella.

Len pareció adivinar el pensamiento de Rin cuando ésta última se inclinó y lo agarró de las caderas. Hace un rato que sus pantalones ya se habían caído amuñados al suelo, por lo que vestía únicamente su ropa interior negra. Len se encontraba ahora entre medio de las piernas de su hermana, sobre unas sábanas mojadísimas, su erecto miembro sobre el entrepierna de la muchacha, separados únicamente por dicha prenda. Rin suplicante comenzaba a deslizarla entreviendo sus músculos pélvicos. Len, a pesar de su apariencia, escondía unos músculos un tanto marcados en su abdomen lo suficiente para hacerlo lucir sexy. Rin se arriesgó y metió su pequeña mano dentro de la última prenda de su hermano y agarró su duró miembro, lo que hizo gemir de placer a Len. Comenzó a masajearlo con la punta de sus dedos, los gemidos se convertían en gritos. Len cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que su rostro se volvía completamente rojo, simplemente gritaba del placer. La chica se deshizo de una vez por todas de la última prenda que estorbaba, ahora venía la mejor parte.

—Len... te necesito, dentro... —pronunciaba entre jadeos— por favor, Len... ya no puedo más...

Len no podía resistirse, peor aún con las súplicas de su hermana... con las súplicas de su hermana... de su hermana, su hermana gemela... Estaba a punto de robarle la virginidad a su propia sangre. Una nube oscura invadió la mente de Len, sintió que algo lo observaba detrás de él, al darse vuelta descubrió la vieja foto familiar con el único recuerdo de sus padres... ambos tenían los mismos padres. Miraba hacia el otro lado y veía una Rin llegando al éxtasis, pero no podía dejar de sentir los ojos en su nuca. Escuchaba los gemidos de Rin excitada, su fantasía, su anhelo por tanto tiempo, pero eran el vívido reflejo del otro, evidentemente hermanos gemelos. Una lágrima que cayó sobre el rostro de Rin la hizo reaccionar, ya que estaba completamente perdida en el placer.

—¿Len?... ¡Len! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó alarmada y preocupada.

—Después de todo... no puedo —dijo Len con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Rin... —una lagrima rodó por su mejilla— te quiero demasiado como para hacerte esto... te estoy condenando con mi pecado... yo... no puedo arrebatarte tu pureza, sería lo más atroz que podría cometer en mi vida, no puedo ser tan egoísta... no debo robarte tu virginidad.

Rin también estalló en llanto y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano con mucha fuerza.

—¡De qué estás hablando, idiota! —gritó entre sollozos— ¡Tú... tú no me estás robando nada! Yo me estoy entregando a ti, y eso no es tu pecado sino el mío, ¡y lo acepto! Porque sólo quiero estar junto a ti... ¡Lo acepto si eso significa que puedo estar contigo!...no toda la culpa es tuya...estamos juntos en esto, Len... desde el principio. No me arrepiento, y no lo haré nunca, porque te amo. Y nada...nada me haría más feliz que ser tuya... por primera vez. Si mi virginidad es lo que te preocupa... te la regalo, acéptala por favor.

La chica no dejaba de llorar. Len no podía creer el daño que había hecho sólo con sus palabras. Rin, su hermana gemela, le había dicho que lo amaba. Ya no iba a dudar más. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y dejó de llorar.

—¡Yo también te amo! —dijo en un grito. Rin se quedó atónita y también dejó de llorar— ¡No dudaré nunca más! Perdóname Rin, por haberte herido con esas palabras, pero tenía miedo de lo que podías sentir tú, no quería que te dejaras llevar por el momento y que te arrepintieses luego por algo que fue mi culpa. Yo también... yo también sólo quiero estar contigo. Perdóname, por favor.

Rin derramó otra lágrima, pero ésta lágrima fue de felicidad. Su corazón se sentía lleno, ya no había barreras entre ellos dos, y no había nada que conversar. Lo suyo no había sido sólo pasión y deseo sexual, era amor. Amor verdadero, que aunque traspasara las barreras del amor fraternal, seguía siendo un amor puro.

Se separaron de su abrazo pero sin soltarse por completo para mirarse a la cara. Rin sonreía conmovida, Len le sonrió de vuelta con dulzura, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su hermana y estampó un tierno beso en sus labios, un beso lleno de amor, que complementaron con un abrazo con sus cuerpos desnudos. Para Rin no había nada más hermoso que el cuerpo de Len, y para él no había nada más perfecto que el cuerpo de su hermana. Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban completamente empañados, el baile en el salón principal no mostraba indicios de acabar, la luna llena seguía siendo el único testigo de su amor prohibido, junto con las estrellas del iluminado cielo nocturno.

Len se estiró un poco y volteó la fotografía familiar.

—¿Ah? ¿Tiraste algo?

—No es nada, Rin —le dijo dulcemente a su hermana besando su frente, mientras buscaba su cuerpo para abrazarla y los cubría a los dos con las arrugadas sábanas para esconderse debajo de ellas y continuar con aquello que tenían pendiente...

FIN.

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODOOOS! :D bueno debuto aquí con mi primer fanfic de mis incestuosos favoritos :P lamento haber censurado el lemmon, pero es que encontré que así era más romántico *-* pero espero haberlos dejado satisfechos con el limme xD como mencione anteriormente este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto tb es mi primer lemmon así que... espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Estaba pensando hacer otro fic pero sin la censura del lemmon (jeje) pero inspirado de la canción magnet~ (la versión de lo gemelos, claro) pero es una idea muy abierta y depende mas bien de los reviews que reciba xD

Bueno, en realidad había pensado hacer de esta historia un one-shot, pero se me hizo muy larga (como verán, cada cap es mas largoo D:), así que la corté en 3 caps, espero haber hecho bien los cortes (uff...) y no haberlos decepcionado.

Bueno eso es todo, lo hice por simple pasión (diversión es quedarse corto :P)

DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, vocaloid pertenece a yamaha corporation

PD: aquí les dejo una imagen hermosa para que se imaginen el primer beso de rin y len (borrenle los espacios)

static . desktopnexus thumbnails / 316202 - bigthumbnail . jpg

- Shadow Shaw Phantom: por si vuelves a leer el fic aquí te dejo explicación para tus preguntas :P la respuesta es muy simple: teoria 1+teoria 2+ estaba en un baile haciendo de anfitriona+ la habitación de huéspedes está aislada del resto de la mansión (cap 1 :B) y bueno eso :B


End file.
